1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc package and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective package for storing a "compact" audio disc of the type on which PCM (pulse code modulated) signals are recorded and which is designed to be read out by a laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compact digital audio disc from which signals are reproduced by means including a laser beam typically measures some 120 mm in diameter and 1 mm in thickness. In comparison to those measurements, a conventional package for accommodating the disc is relatively large. For example, a popular package now on the market comprises three pieces, namely a base plate, a disc support member and a cover rotatably engaged with the base plate, and measures about 143 mm by 125 mm by 10.4 mm and volumetrically is larger than the disc by an order of magnitude. The manufacture of this package requires, among other equipment, three molding dies. This means that the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
Further, the cover of the conventional package is not opened easily (i.e., rotated away from the base plate) by a single hand, nor is a disc easily withdrawn from the open package by a single hand. Accordingly, it is difficult and even dangerous for the driver of a car, for example, to attempt to load a disc which is housed in such a package into a disc player while the car is in motion.
Also, when the disc is removed from the conventional package, there is a risk of leaving finger marks or smudges on the disc surface. Such finger marks or smudges may make it impossible for the laser beam used in reading out the digital signals recorded on the disc to reproduce the signals faithfully.